Good Witch?
by shadows reflection
Summary: This is a story about Kagome and her travels. The school she attends at the beginning is loosely based off of Hogwarts, from Harry Potter. I've hit a writer's block so any advice would greatly be appreciated.


Chapter 1

_She hated this so much. Why the heck did something always go wrong? I mean, she was a good person, and nobody is perfect, right?_

"Kagome! Will you please grace us with your attention?" the rest of her Ancient Magic's class snickered. _Damn, she had spaced out again, and in Professor Lina's class too. That teacher hates me. I know for a fact that she is out to get me._

"Now Kagome, can you please tell me what are the three elemental forces that the Sand Witches used in all of their protection spells."

_Shit, when were we learning about this? _

"We are all waiting…" she heard some more muffled laughter.

"Umm…earth, water, and fire?" the Professor's eyes glinted with triumph.

"Amazing, you would put two complete opposites together in a protection spell. If you ever accomplish that, then I will personally hand you your Master's medallion." Kagome felt a blush covering her face, and she sighed. _Wrong again._

The school grounds were rather nice she had to admit. Kind of like a modernized castle. She knew her rooms weren't the best the place had to offer, but she wasn't very picky. The room had stone walls, which would have made it feel like a dungeon, except there was a huge window in one of the walls. She hadplaced a chair next to it so she could look out at the world anytime she wished. Well, when she wasn't in class at least. The room wasn't decorated, and to tell the truth, it could be called quite sparse. Sure, it had a bed and a bureau for her possessions, but the only thing of worth seemed to be all of the books scattered over the floor. None of them seemed very practical, as they mainly seemed to be either romance novels, works of poetry, or books on the art of tattooing. All sounding very uselesspertaining tothe mind of someone who is trying to get her medallion in magic, in the hopes of being able to get a job working for her country. Her dreams were to stop all greedy and evil people from harming others and their livelihoods. Now all she needed to do was pass.

She didn't understand any of her magic, and that was a huge problem. How are you supposed to control something you yourself can not even comprehend? All of the teachers thought she was hopeless. Even worse was the fact that all of her fellow classmates thought she was bad luck, which means no friends for Kagome. It also doesn't help that they are all wealthy or at least well off, and she didn't even have some one she could call family. _Oops, wallowing in self-pity again. I highly doubt that is going to help me._

"What I need at the moment is a little nap." So being the type of person to follow her own advice, she promptly fell asleep with her still unopened school books lying on the floor.

'Ugh…what time is it? Oh no, I am going to be late to weapons class, I am sooo dead!' so saying she ran out the door, still trying to pull her shoe on. Consequently, having not been paying attention to her surroundings, she fell. _Something must really hate me, what the heck did I do to deserve any of this?_

Out of breath, she finally arrived at the training grounds. Master Po just sent her a hard look, and she ran to her spot on the field. Today, they were to learn about daggers and how to attack and defend with such a weapon. _Finally, something I am actually good at._ For some reason unknown to her, the only types of combat shewas actually any good at were archery and throwing daggers. Why this was so, she had no clue, but maybe it was a distance thing. Not that she was a coward, really she wasn't, but that's how it was. At all other things she had a tendency to harm herself instead of her opponent. _It really sucks that archery is not considered a need to know thing. They don't even teach it here, did they ever? Oh well, I can at least show them all up today._

By this time, Master Po was having the students par with each other. Next thing she knew, it was her turn. She knew she must have been asking for it. Because she had arrived late, the Master had put her against Robert, the best fighter within the school. Since this had happened before, she knew he would not try to intentionally hurt her. Actually, he would normally go easy on her, but in the end he always embarrassed her. After all, that was the whole point, now wasn't it. _Well, we shall see about that_.

They both went within the sparring ring, and assumed positions. Then the fight began. Kagome always waited for her opponent to make the first move. It was in this way that she could formulate an idea as to how her opponent moved, and what type of technique her opponent was going to use. This time Kagome had the advantage, because she knew exactly how he fought_. I guess being humiliated so many times is going to finally pay off_. With a lightening fast movement, she disarmed Robert and put her dagger to his throat. Everyone was astonished, even Master Po himself. She had made it look so easy, that no one had quite realized what had happened until it was all over.

With that, Master Po quietly dismissed the class as it was now time to go. _I missed almost the whole class today, I would hate to think how much worse my life could have gotten if I hadn't even come. That would have been seen as inexcusable. God, that was the most fun I have had since I have gotten here. Now, where am I going? Shit! I forgot to do my homework._

And with that she arrived at her Magic's class. This was the place where the students actually learned how to use, and control their magical abilities. She dreaded coming to this class. She couldn't do anything right, and this is where she usually had one of her little accidents. I mean, causing hurricane force winds and turning all of the desks into dust were considered accidents, weren't they? Kagome went and sat at the empty table, nobody else sat there unless they had a death wish.

Today they were to learn how to manipulate fire and heat. Not the safest thing to do, even if you were careful and extremely talented with elemental magic's. Professor Spark went to the front of the room and demonstrated how to create a ball of fire and then gently unfurl a tendril from it. You would then gently manipulate that tendril towards your pot of ice, and would turn it into boiling water. _She makes it look so easy. Please be easy! _

As Kagome watched, the rest of the class began. They all seemed to catch on pretty quick, but the moment Kagome began the entire class froze. Some of them were sending looks of terror in her direction, while others were already searching the room for a safe place to hide. A few had put barriers around themselves, and even the Professor was holding her breath. At first, nothing happened. Then the little ball appeared, and as Kagome began to lead a tendril towards the ice, everything seemed to be going as planned. Quickly, theice began to melt and then boil. Kagome sighed in relief, and turned her attention from the pot to the rest of the class. All at once, utter chaos ensued. It seemed that her little ball of fire had decided it wanted to change, and so a great ball of freezing cold water took it's place. It was so cold, that it seared everyone's unprotected skin, and immediately broke all of the glass objects in the room. The only one left unhurt was Kagome herself, but she seemed to be in a state of shock. _Wasn't expecting that to happen._

Two hours later, Kagome was sitting outside of the Headmaster's office. It wasn't the first time she had been there either. _What she was going to have to do as penance this time? I hope it doesn't in involve anything grose._ Then the door opened, and Kagome got up and walked inside.

To her surprise, all of her professors were there. _This is not good._ The headmaster was looking at her a bit sadly.

'Kagome, I am sorry to inform you that you will no longer be welcomed at our school. You are expected to leave immediately after you collect your belongings.'

'………are you really serious? Where will I go?' she was panic stricken.

'I am very sorry, but I am afraid you are no longer my concern. I have a duty to ensure the safety of all my other students, and you are a threat to their well being.' Now the headmaster was looking a bit flustered, and at any other time Kagome would have found this extremely funny. Not now though, she didn't know if anything would ever be again.

After arguing for a few more minutes, Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat. She considered crying, but looking at all of the people surrounding her, she swore she would never cry again. Nobody would ever hold that kind of power over her. With that thought, she turned and walked out of the school. Never once looking back at the place that she had called home. The only things she had with her were the clothes on her back. She hadn't even bothered to go to her room and collect her things, what was there that she really needed anyways?

Hey people, this is my first fanfic (actually this is the first story I have ever written in my life.) I don't know if it will suck or not, but if you want you can try and bear with me. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up, because I have a lot going on at the moment. I would really appreciate reviews and advice. Thanks!


End file.
